


After The Show

by Sabrinami



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, happy end, kind of??, light praising kink, straight Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinami/pseuds/Sabrinami
Summary: "I want you", Ten answered relentlessly. "It has always been you Johnny. I’m so into you, you have no idea."orJohnny and Ten suddenly get confronted with their true feelings for each other as they end up being drunk after their successful VLive show.





	After The Show

**Author's Note:**

> hiii OT18 IS COMING EVERYOOOOONE, are we prepared?? No, we aren't omg. This is just a short drabble I had in my mind and it takes place after the VLive ALL the members did on 180206~

The morning light was tickling Ten on his nose, soft sheets tugging his body in and making it hard for him to wake up. It was too cozy, too warm… Just a few minutes longer. Ten would relish in this feelings just a few moments longer… till their manager would knock on their door and would hurry them to their next schedule, but for now…

Ten sighed and pulled the bedsheet even further up his bare body.

Wait.

Ten scrunched his face in confusion and merely tugged on the soft sheet again, but there was no doubt about it.

He was lying in his bed, stark naked.

Now, this was indeed something to be confused about. As far as Ten could remember, he never fell asleep without any clothes, being quite sensitive towards cold temperatures he simply hated the feeling of sleeping without a cozy pajama or at least a comfortable shirt and pants. But for now it was bright and clear, the blanket was moving against his bare skin with absolutely no layers in between them.

Waking up naked in his bed would have been one thing to be surprised about but Ten was even more freaked out about what followed. Because at the next move, the blanket was getting pulled a little bit away from him and he could actually hear something groaning right next to him.

It was time to open his eyes.

The morning sun was bright and clear and basically flooded the whole room. Ten needed to blink a few times till his vision finally became somewhat clear and this was even just another thing that totally didn’t make sense at all. Yuta always had this habit of pulling together the curtains before going to sleep. Sleep was a precious value for the boys and Yuta somehow liked to keep the sun out as much as possible to sleep in even longer.

But Ten wasn’t even in his and Yuta’s room.

The rooms in their dormitory all shared similar features, yet it was still pretty easy to tell that Yuta wouldn’t be able to keep their room _that_ tidy. Ten carefully sat up in the bed, the sleep still heavy in his bones and the duvet slid down his soft bare upper body, making him shiver. It was time to figure out, who was the person right next to him, if he really wanted to understand any of this mess. A hiss escaped Ten’s lips as he tried to turn around as his body was met with a sharp pain, searing up from his back. Ten wasn’t dumb. He knew that kind of pain and it made his mouth go even dryer as he finally managed to turn his head and stare at the person sleeping all safe and soundly just some mere inches away from him.

It was Johnny.

Ten couldn’t hold back a shocked gasp. He quickly moved up his right hand to cover his mouth and prevent any more sounds from coming out of it, but, holy shit, this was bad. Like, really fucking bad. It was one thing to wake up in the morning completely naked and with an apparent black out and storytelling pain in your lower back but waking up naked in the bed of your best _friend_ was another story all together.

Ten could only watch and stare at Johnny in pure disbelief and shock. He didn’t dare yet to put one and one together, even though it was inevitable and by now totally obvious of what must have happened last night. The blanket has slidly moved down from Johnny’s toned torso, revealing his nice collarbones and firm chest, which were covered in love bites.

… Oh my god.

Ten actually thought he was about to faint. He still quite didn’t know what happened, his head being a pounding mess and the pure panic making it unable for him to think clearly but he felt like he just lost a major and huge thing. Johnny was his _friend._ No, even far more than that, his _bandmate_ , his _colleague_ , his _working partner_ and this should’ve just never ever happened. Under absolutely no circumstances.

"Holy shit, I’m screwed, I’m screwed, I’m screwed, I’m screwed…" Ten muttered in utter panic like a mantra, still behind his hand covering his mouth and he could notice the hot tears slowly dwelling up in his eyes. They couldn’t throw them out of the band for this, could they?

"No, no, no, no, no…" Ten vigorously shoke his head. It was impossible, not with all the flirting and stories that Johnny and also Yuta already have on their black board. Well, of course dating was prohibited, but still…

No one was allowed to know about this.

Ten’s gaze fell back onto Johnny, still sleeping all safely and with a relaxed face next to him. If he needed to be honest - and he couldn’t be honest with himself right now, in this moment, in his sheer shock of what they’ve apparently done - it was bound to happen one day. Johnny was just… Ten let out a small sob.

So attractive.

Don’t misunderstand Ten. Johnny was his best friend. THE best friend you understand with a single glance. THE best friend, you end up cracking up and laughing together even though both you don’t know why. THE best friend, you feel the most ease with their presence and you can’t basically have secrets before the other.

It wasn’t important that they were so different, in so many aspects. Ten was Thai. His figure was small, yet slim and very flexible. Ten loved dancing with every fibre of his body, while Johnny at first had two left feet when it came to dancing. On top of that, Johnny grew up in Chicago and he was a major flirt and knew exactly how to make girls swoon and fall for him with his tall body, brown eyes and promising smile. The only thing that seemed to connect the both of them as they first met seemed to be the language. Ten quietly thanked his very well English education for this fortune.

Johnny knew that Ten was gay, as said, it was impossible to keep a single secret infront of him. Johnny often made jokes about how he was the most promising bet Ten could ever get but it was always with a wink and followed by a slap from Ten on his shoulder. Yet of course Ten couldn’t help himself and check Johnny out. His facial features were nothing but godly handsome, blessed with plush lips, round eyes and a gorgeous set of cheekbones, which came out even stronger through the years Johnny’s body slimmed down in order to become an idol. His height was a pure bonus, but there was also his strong back and aura while walking… simply breathtaking.

Even now. Ten stared at Johnny’s freshly dyed and cut hair, currently laying in messy strains over his forehead and pillow. His face was completely relaxed, the usual determination that lay on his face while training and improving himself was completely washed away and he looked so innocent and beautiful right now that Ten couldn’t help himself and started sobbing out even more.

He needed to remember what happened. There must be something in his hangover mind, something, that gave him a catch…

Ten nearly jumped out of his skin as he suddenly felt a pair of hot lips brushing over his shoulder. He visible flinched and was met with a still, quite sleepy Johnny who gave him a shy smile.

"Good morning."

The nerve of this boy.

Johnny let his index finger roam over Ten’s right shoulder and Ten was too weak to slap it away. It was nice; he liked it and he couldn’t remember a single encounter where Johnny looked more beautiful than right _now;_ hair completely undone, eyes tired but content and lips clearly sprung open from all their kissing.

Oh my god.

"Johnny, w-what happened?" Ten’s voice was thin. High. Close to panic and Johnny immediately stilled his small movements.

"You don’t remember yet?" Shit, his voice was so raspy and still filled with thick sleep and it didn’t help at all to somehow solve Ten’s situation right now.

"N-No, I d-don’t and I j-just…"

Ten stopped as his eyes fell on Johnny’s pants, which lay right next to their bed. And not just his pants. Boxers, his shirt, eventually Ten’s own pants and so much more, everything was simply laying in a pure mess on the floor and was confirming enough.

Ten’s tears were roaming over his face by now.

"Ten", Johnny began, trying his best to comfort him. "It’s okay. Everything is okay. You gonna be fine. We just-"

"NO IT’S NOT!" Ten completely broke apart. This was a pure nightmare.

"Ten, calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Ten madly threw away the bed sheets and tried to pick up his own clothes, his vision blurred through his tears.

"Shit, h-how could you let this h-happen Johnny? I t-trusted you, I TRUSTED YOU!"

Sob after sob spilled from Ten’s lips and there was nothing that could easily console him right now. He and Johnny had sex. He and Johnny had sex.

"D-Don’t tell me, t-this is just a g-game or funny to you, d-don’t you dare, y-you shithead!" Ten roamed down the wall, hands thrown over his head.

 

How could they ever fix this.

 

Ten was still sobbing, head low as he felt a warmth embracing him. Not saying anything. Johnny simply held him, pressing Ten’s face into his warm shoulder, soaking up his tears.

"W-Why Johnny?", Ten cried out, throat hurting. "W-Why did you let this h-happen… why d-did you do this…"

"I think we both couldn’t help each other", Johnny muttered softly and Ten could feel the vibrations of his deep voice in his own body. It was calming. It was still Johnny nonetheless. Johnny, who made Ten feel at home as soon as they both met each other, Johnny, who Ten could trust totally blindfolded, Johnny, who has always been Ten’s safety pole in all this mess of debuting, training and practicing.

"Y-You are my b-best friend…"

"Ten… you really don’t remember yet?" Oh how can it be that Johnny still was able to be this gentle even right now. Johnny never lost his head. Ten could scream, Ten could panic and cry and Johnny would find a way out of this. It has become his nickname among the members anyway; "Kind Johnny", always trying his best to solve the conflicts that came up.

But this was unsolvable.

"No" Ten gave Johnny a firm hit onto his shoulder, "no, no, no I _don’t_!" another hit, "for _fucks_ sake-" But Johnny just caught Ten’s punshing hands, lovingly holding them together in his own ones and stared at him deeply.

"You said you like me." Oh shit.

"W-What?"

Johnny swallowed but didn’t break the reassuring eye-contact between the two of them.

"You said you like me, Ten. Even more than that… and I just couldn’t… shit Ten, I think I’ve been into you for so long already."

Ten’s breathe became more even. It couldn’t be… his deepest feelings…

"Tell me what happened, Johnny", he whispered. "Please tell me."

 

* * *

 

Under other circumstances, Johnny would’ve maybe said no. He was _tired_ , worn out after hours of hosting and talking but Taeyong just knew how to place the right triggers to convince him otherwise.

"Oh come ooon, our first schedule just starts in the afternoon tomorrow, we got to use that!"

Johnny gave Jaehyun an unsure gaze, but he could tell by the way the younger bit his lip and had this spark in his eyes that he actually was quite ready to go. Jaehyun would’ve listened to Johnny if the older told him that celebrating around this hour was a beyond stupid idea, would’ve kept his head low but Johnny just knew the younger well enough to see his actual intentions and desires.

Johnny groaned and threw his head back against the head cushion of their van.

"I can’t believe you really got the permission to do this, Taeyong."

"Incredible, right? We did a very good job today, so right now we’re simply waiting for the two of you to join us."

Johnny looked out of the window, watching the street lights passing by incredible fast. The chances were high that all of them could get pretty wasted after that. Even if their first schedule only starts in the afternoon the next day and their morning would be free… recovering from a hangover was still something they didn’t really quite needed right now.

"Jaehyun’s gonna join you", Johnny answered with a yawn and he could feel the other beaming right next to him. "I don’t know yet… who even joined you anyways?"

"Ah, whole 127 minus the dreamies" came an instant reply back, followed by a teasing "Hiiii Johnny!~" echoing from the back.

"Ugh, shut up Yuta - yeah, 127 and, oh, right, Ten’s here too."

Johnny stocked at this comment.

It’s been quite a while since he last went out and celebrate with Ten. The restriction of the units made it sometimes quite hard to see each other and Johnny couldn’t deny how much the thought of an adorable and tipsy Ten giggling in the club around him, excited him. The younger really couldn’t take a lot of alcohol. Johnny’s lips broke out in a small smile.

"Johnny? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Listen… ok, alright. You got me. We gonna meet you there."

There was a giggle on the other line and Johnny could make out yet another teasing "told you so!~" from Yuta till he shoke his head and hung up.

 

Johnny should stay right.

Two hours later, the boys were pretty much wasted in the karaoke-bar in the very basement of the entertainment building, screaming out their lungs to the tunes of their senior’s songs. It was common knowledge that Taeyong was capable to do a more than adorable impersonation of SNSD’s "Gee" and that he was quite text-proof on top of that. Johnny didn’t miss the way Jaehyun’s eyes started glowing as he watched their leader wiggling his butt to fellow songs of them and in the duration of the night, Taeyong eventually ended up on Jaehyun’s lap, watching his fellow members giving their shots at other songs with tired but pleased eyes.

Johnny was quite sure that his throat was sour after he passed his mic over to Winwin, achieving a quite high score on Exo’s "Growl", which is actually impressive if you are tipsy and basically screamed most of the parts on top of that. He flopped himself back on the large couch, taking another sip of his cocktail, before taking in the way Ten snuggled himself up in his embrace.

Johnny almost spilled some of the liquid onto the couch, if he wouldn’t have been careful enough. Drunken Ten was really a whole sight and the younger tended to get super touchy under these circumstances. Johnny would never voice it out aloud, because, well, it is some kind of weird, but he, kind of, really likes it. He felt more like Ten’s boyfriend than actual just friend during these times and it was _nice_. I mean, you weren’t supposed to like your friend that way, right?

As Doyoung slammed down his third round of epic TVXQ hits, Johnny was quite sure the younger actually fell asleep with his head right in his lap. It was endearing, in the most painful way and it was eventually Johnny’s decision to call it a night and leave early. Standing up he actually noticed how much alcohol he consumed, being tipsy on his legs and his body being way too hot. 

"Uhhhhohhh, Johnten leaving alreadyyy~", Yuta lalled after them with wiggling eyebrows, but Johnny didn’t spare him a single glance. It was way more important to take care of Ten right now, who seemed to be equally dazzed but happy nonetheless.

"H-Hyung", he questioned in a soft and high voice, grabbing tight onto Johnny’s arm and Johnny couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline that hurled through his body as he noticed just how close Ten was leaning onto him.

"Where are we going…?"

Johnny awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to find his voice again. "Bed. You are drunk and so am I and you need to sleep." He was glad as they finally reached the elevator but it still felt like hours till the doors opened. The light inside the elevator was bright and stung in both of their drunken eyes.

Johnny nervously pressed the buttons to their floor, his hands unsteady. The elevator started going upwards with small, shaking movements and Johnny hissed as he could feel Ten’s hands moving upwards onto his left shoulder. "Hyung looks so good with his new hair", the shorter male whispered hotly, a coy but yet very daring smile all over his face. "So handsome… so, so handsome…"

"Ten", Johnny warned. God, this was not good. The alcohol already had him too much aroused, skin sweaty and pupils dilated and Ten just basically threw himself on him, looking so, so fuckable.

Shit.

It wasn’t the first time, Johnny ever had this thoughts about him. Okay, they were friends. But Ten was downright hot and beautiful and it didn’t help that he would get all this touchy when being drunk. Johnny was straight, at least he was quite sure of this, but Ten just had a charm no one could quite resist. And the way he looked right now… lips all puffy and glossy, cheeks red and eyes filled with so much want…

Johnny nervously gripped the handbar of the elevator to calm his own, racing heart. But Ten just wouldn’t let go.

"Hyuuung…", he kept whining, basically nuzzling his face right into Johnny’s collarbone, breath ghosting over some inches of bare skin. Johnny shivered and barely could hold back a moan as Ten’s legs rubbed against his crotch area. Goddamn tease.

"Ten, _please_ " At this point, Johnny sounded downright miserable. Shit, he was so wasted too, but he felt somewhat protective over Ten and there was still so much sanity left for him.

"We - we can’t-"

"Please tell me, you won’t leave me."

This statement had Johnny by surprise. Why would he ever leave Ten?

"Ten… you are my best friend, what are you even-"

"I wish you would stare at me just once in my life just like you stare at these girls", Ten continued to mewl, his right hand teasingly playing on the hem of his tight fitting shirt. "I would be better than these girls, y’know… would do anything for you…"

Jesus, has the air always been this thick and sticky in these elevators? Shit, Johnny didn’t even know. With a gulp, he tried to deny Ten all over again.

Helplessly.

"Ten, _no_. I get it, you’re horny, god I am too, but…"

Johnny stopped as Ten caught his own gaze in a long and wanton stare. His eyes were deep… and so full of lust…

"Kiss me." Ten sounded so lewd. Pressing himself further up to him.

"Kiss me, Johnny", he repeated. "Please, please, please… do it…"

......

And then Johnny simply lost it.

He took Ten’s face into his rough hands and kissed him deeply. It all happened with so much force that Ten was basically smashed into the mirror behind him but he most certainly didn’t complain at all. Instead his own hands snaked up into Johnny’s hair, gripping it tightly while opening his mouth and reciprocating the kiss passionately.

It was filthy. Johnny’s hands quickly left their place from Ten’s face and wandered down towards his hips and ass, groping it while pressing himself even closer up to him. Ten let out a moan by that, that the other just greedily swallowed with a proud smirk, while continuing to push his tongue into the smaller boy. They both nearly didn’t get the short "Ding" of the elevator as they finally reached their floor, breaking apart breathlessly.

Holy… shit.

Johnny felt so dizzy and high on lust, it was amazing. Ten was like a drug. And currently he really looked like everyone’s wet dream, saliva fully smeared over his lips, clothes and hair disarranged and messy, his eyes lidded. Fuck. Johnny wiped with the back of his hand over his own mouth and this gesture must have really turned Ten on, because the other was squirming infront of him with a lewd groan.

"Let’s get out of here" Ten’s voice sounded absolutely _wrecked_ and Johnny gasped at the pure sound of it in combination with Ten intervening their hands and pulling Johnny after him onto the dark floor.

Johnny was thankful that their job required such a high level of physical education from them because otherwise he wouldn’t have trusted his shaky knees to walk and follow Ten down the floor.  They stopped as they both reached the room that Johnny currently shared with Taeyong and Johnny was surprised as the smaller one suddenly took the initiative to slam him against the door and kiss him hungrily. It was such a bold and hot move and caught Johnny so off-guard that he actually thought he was about to faint or pass out. This was way too much.

"T-Ten…I- _AH_!…" Ten’s hand suddenly found its way towards Johnny’s crotch, rubbing it confidently and Johnny couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He was going to come into his pants. Right here, just infront of his room. He wasn’t this close to cumming since he first watched "The Notebook" as a teenager and realized that his crush on Rachel McAdams may go a bit further than simply her acting skills.

"S-Stop, STOP!" Johnny pushed Ten’s frame away from him and clenched his teeth and eyes tightly together. It would forever remain a pure miracle in the future for him how he was able to will away his orgasm in this moment that seemed just _so_ close to haul over him.

Ten seemed to be a bit startled, yet he still left just a little space between the two of them, being fully out of breath. Johnny was no better. He threw his head back against the door, eyes still closed but still painfully aware of his throbbing erection.

"Holy shit, Ten", Johnny eventually sputtered out in English, voice ripped apart. He couldn’t believe that the younger was so close to simply make him come like that.

"… Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, shit, Ten, I - I nearly came, right here on the floor. Just, gimme a second…"

Johnny couldn’t see Ten’s face but the younger was absolutely shocked about this statement. Excitement started to bobble in Ten’s blood, excitement and also a lot of pride.

"I… really?" Ten’s voice was filled with disbelief. Johnny opened his eyes again to catch Ten starring at him, own eyes round.

"Uhhuh… yeah", Johnny muttered, actually a bit embarrassed right now.

"Gosh, Ten, what even are you…?"

Ten smiled. A wide, open smile. It was no secret to the boys that Johnny was, ahem, quite sexually active and a quite healthy young male in this aspect. Yet Ten was actually able to break the great Johnny Seo simply apart like that.

He was desperate to try out more.

"Please take me Johnny." Johnny couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now.

"W-What?"

Ten pressed a long and promising kiss onto Johnny’s jaw, tasting the elder’s salty skin.

"Please take me. I want to sleep with you."

_Mother of god._

Okay. As mentioned, Johnny wasn’t all that innocent. It wasn’t the first time he heard these words, but hearing them from _Ten_ , right now, in this situation, made him want to spontaneously combust and explode.

Ten continued to leave hot kisses all around Johnny’s neck, while the other was fighting with the last bit of sanity that was left with him. This was so _wrong_. They were both fully drunk and Ten even way more than Johnny, so he didn’t even know what he was _saying_ right now. Johnny was the older one, he was supposed to take care of Ten and with that… he simply couldn’t let that happen.

And yet…

"T-Ten", Johnny started all brokenly, shaking his head and trying to push the younger away, "you don’t know what you are saying right now. Hell, we already screwed up, doing all of this stuff the way here, but I just…"

"I want you", Ten answered relentlessly. "It has always been you Johnny. I’m so into you, you have no idea."

This must be a dream. Actually.

"Say that again", Johnny groaned, pulling the younger closer. "Again."

Ten just looped his arms around Johnny’s shoulders, sharing another deep kiss with the other before breaking apart again, but resting their foreheads together.

"I’m so into you, Johnny. I want to sleep with you so badly, you have no idea."

Johnny only lowered his gaze to fish after the keycard of his room in his coat and his hands were shaking so much, he nearly dropped it the minute he finally got it into his fingers. The moment the door was open, he pushed Ten inside, lips immediately reconnecting and the door barely shut closed with his foot. There was no slow build after that. Not after all the heavy sexual tension in the elevator and on the floor just now. Not after all the stares and subtle touches they’ve given each other since _months_ , always so close on the edge. No, right now Johnny just wanted to take Ten fully apart, feeling him, tasting him, giving him the greatest pleasure the younger ever felt.

Johnny stripped out of his coat and shirt all while kissing and pressing Ten at the first wall they found, throwing the clothes mindlessly on the floor. Ten’s fingers were eager to explore every bit of bare skin they could reach as Johnny was finally shirtless and they were moaning into each other’s mouths as his deft hands quickly undid the belt of Johnny’s pants and made short work of the zipper. By now, Ten was stripped out of his own winter jacket and hoodie and they both didn’t know how it exactly happened but in the next moments Ten suddenly must’ve jumped upwards because his legs were currently looming on each side of Johnny’s torso, the elder holding him up strongly, while they heatedly made out.

"Please tell me more", Johnny whispered as he pressed kisses into Ten’s neck. "About how much you like me. Tell me."

Gosh, Ten would’ve never guessed that Johnny would be into sweet talking while having sex, but it was beyond radiating and hot. And he was more than eager to please Johnny, so Ten quickly swallowed and let out a soft moan as Johnny’s mouth reached his nipples.

"Y-You have no idea, how much you wreck me, r-right?" Ten could basically feel Johnny smiling against his abdomen as he just went lower and lower.

"I might have an idea, or two right now."

Ten threw his head back and let out a cry over Johnny’s hot breath fanning against his lower skin.

"Gosh, Johnny you are just… h-handsome, and gorgeous and… the way you flirt with these girls a-actually made me so weak…"

Johnny pulled down Ten’s pants and underwear in one go, extremely turned on of Ten’s talking.

"More."

"… and… the way you dance with these long l-legs… and hot body… it just makes me want to-AH!"

Johnny took in Ten’s length right now, sucking it gently. Ten looked for something to hold on to, something, _anything_ , and he eventually ended up with grabbing onto Johnny’s soft hair, feeling the others’ vibrations around his cock. He didn’t expect Johnny to go down on him like that and now that he did, it was unlike anything he could’ve ever imagined.

Johnny left a sweet kiss on the tip as he let Ten’s cock slip out of his mouth again, looking up at Ten with long lashes.

"Bed. Now.", Johnny ordered in a quiet but yet extremely commanding type of voice. Ten could only nod breathlessly, stumbling forwards onto Johnny’s bed and throwing his socks into another corner of the room in the same process. It only hit to him right now that he wasn’t wearing a single layer of clothing right now any more.

He was completely bared and naked for Johnny.

The elder took his time joining Ten on the bed. He moved slowly, fully taking in Ten’s naked appearance almost hungrily, licking his lips in a subconscious kind of way. It wasn’t like he had never seen Ten naked before. Remember the no-secrets part? And it definitely happened way more than just once that they shared a shower together, to save water and time. But it wasn’t like _this_ , Ten being fully erect and on display, just for him, lips smeared and his chest going up and down erratically.

As Johnny finally crawled onto the bed, he could hear Ten letting out a relieved sigh. "Needy", Johnny muttered with a smirk and pressed a kiss onto Ten’s inner thigh. Johnny still wore his jeans and it seemed to bother his lover a lot because Ten actually reached out a shaking hand to pull them down but Johnny only slapped it away with a cocky "Tsst!"

As far as Ten could tell, Johnny was very aware of his own handsome looks. And Johnny only proved Ten right yet again as he build himself up infront of him on his knees, his toned and strong upper torso fully visible, with a nice happy trail disappearing into his pants and boxers. Johnny smiled down at Ten devilishly as he excruciatingly slowly removed his belt from its loops with his very own hands and letting it drop on the floor with a clocking sound. He never even once broke Ten’s eye contact all while doing that.

Ten felt his mouth go dry.

"So you think I’m hot?"

Ten swallowed and barely nodded.

Johnny raised one eyebrow, almost challenging.

"Tell me, how much you want this, Ten. How much you want _me_."

The words were tumbling and swarming around in Ten’s mind and talking with such a drunken and aroused mind was a serious problem.

"I… I…" Ten shock his head, desperately trying find the right words to define what Johnny made him feel. It was impossible, he knew it was. And, yeah, well, he was drunk, high on lust and his speech area on his mind has been broken down to an absolute minimum right now. So that’s maybe why the next words he uttered out to satisfy Johnny’s praising-kink were nothing else than "I think I love you."

Something inside of Johnny seemed to break. Like a switch that Ten just knew how to hit. Whatever answer he expected, it wasn’t _that_.

His mine went all soft, eyes wide and he suddenly didn’t seem to know how to cope.  Johnny sat down on the heels of his feet and whatever kind of dominant aura he just had, it completely disappeared and all that was left of him right now was a small boy, starring at his lover with round, questioning eyes.

"… What did you just say?"

Ten’s cheeks became hot. Way too hot and his gaze went down to the sheets bashfully.

"I love you, Johnny."

Johnny didn’t know how much he actually yearned to hear these words out of the younger’s mouth. It was foolish. All these last months, _years_ thinking they were still purely friends. But they’ve been too scared, too shy to break down the walls, to shatter the perfect illusion they build up.

But right now it simply didn’t matter any more.

Johnny didn’t say anything. Maybe he didn’t need to any more. He simply reached out for Ten’s hand, taking it into his own much bigger one and ever so gently kissed his knuckles, lips brushing over the sensitive skin.

Ten felt a warmth spreading through his body, as if he just dipped into a relaxing hot pool, the feeling making him shiver. Something though twisted inside his stomach; they should go back to purely making out, it would be safer. Wouldn’t it?

These type of feelings were dangerous.

"Please Johnny", Ten mewled, feeling slightly scared about the new awakened emotions in his body and just wanting to go back to please each other, "p-please do something…"

Johnny leaned in close and pecked Ten’s lips with a comforting smile, while rummaging with his left hand inside his drawer. Of course Johnny was always prepared. Lube and condoms were quickly thrown onto the bed sheets and Johnny then finally, finally slipped out of his pants.

"I’m going to make love to you", Johnny whispered, while Ten took in the gorgeous sight of a completely naked Johnny hovering on top of him. It was a clear shift from a simple, drunken hook-up and they _both_ knew it. In the morning, they could still blame the lust for everything, but this right now?

 

It was messy. Johnny’s hips were rutting into Ten in an unsteady rhythm, lips hungrily exchanging kisses and moans, Ten’s hands deepily knotted into Johnny’s hair. Yet it couldn’t be more perfect, more complete than in this exact moment, both of them helplessly chasing after their heights and wanting to give the other everything. As Johnny came, it was unlike anything he ever had; pure bliss and pleasure coating his mind, feeling oversensitive as he could feel Ten’s own orgasm shooting through his body.

After that, everything felt heavy.

They were spent. Tired. Johnny barely had enough power to pull out and throw the condom in the bin, next to the door, before snuggling back into his bed, next to the smaller boy, both fully satisfied.

For the last time, Johnny pulled Ten’s hand up towards his mouth, watching Ten smiling over this tender gesture.

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

Ten sat on Johnny’s bed, wrapped in some blankets and nipping on the hot tea that the elder brought him. He was still in shock, memories slowly crawling back onto him and he still didn’t quite know how they should proceed right now. Johnny left out the details of Ten’s own heavy confession, of the three magical words, being a bit embarrassed right now. He had simply thrown himself into a lose pair of sweatpants and white shirt, hair still ruffled and eyes tired.

"So", Ten started, gaze fixed on his tea.

"So", Johnny continued.

It was unable to deny their feelings after this. It was bad, it was _wrong_ , they were both idols in a beyond large group, yet it still happened and this was what slowly dawned onto them.

Ten took a deep breath and crooked up his lips in a faint smile.

"You know, I wonder where Taeyong spent the night, huh? He and Yuta must’ve fought the whole night if he really slept in my bed, they can never agree on anything."

Johnny chuckled slightly. The atmosphere seemed to have become lighter around them.

"Yeah, I guess. We won’t come around to hear his complaints this morning."

Ten nodded, a small laugh in his throat as he thought about their leader nagging about Yuta’s untidiness.

Eventually, Ten slowly, very slowly reached out his left hand and carefully placed it on top of Johnny’s. Johnny gave him a questioning look but Ten just continued with a lowered gaze, carefully intervening their fingers and Johnny responded with giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. They would figure things out eventually. Hell, they needed to. And this was Johnny.

Ten bit on his lower lip, taking a deep breath. Things would always work out with Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!♥  
> This is the very first story I published on AO3 and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated and you can also check out my tumblr! :)  
> www.pawjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
